User talk:Grendal/Build: N/W Blood Block Necro
blood magic is pretty bad an inferior to curses That Twin 12:42, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :all you do is bad life stealing damage when you could be shutting down warriors, removing conditions from other alliesm and sending them back.--75.94.77.148 12:53, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yh exactly..its not that bad in..well not as terrible in ab when you often have to 1v1 cause it dmges and heals but still not as good as curses/mm That Twin 12:59, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::This is tagged for RA and that should be taking into consideration win commenting. a curse necro will be able to disrupt melee in RA, but your going to die horrible to any casters you fight. this is asuming that you are not disrupted by interrupt rangers or mesmers. This blood build exists to simple fuction as a constant DPS character with good survivablitiy. It can handle multiple people attacking it while easily staying alive. While doing all this it still manages to dish out enough damage to make a significant contribution to the teams damage output.Grendal 18:25, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::sign comments and curses vs melee and magebane vs casters you cant fite EVERYONE this will get raped by mesmers/rangers too That Twin 14:32, 25 September 2008 (EDT) I had similiar idea, by which i mean i ran /d and not /w. it was too defensive and not powerful enough to do anything in a match. however, this has serious potential imho, so heres my opinion: Theres your sample cookie cutter. Theres condition removal and some offense. Theres some straight damage, similiar to your bar except riposte, which, tbh, is amazing in this build. ^^Strong AB build, maybe plague sending somewhere to lolcripple. I would reccomend you post the top build, with 14 or 15 blood magic, 10 tac and 8(+1) SR(12-10-10 is not possible btw). Also, to show that Awaken is being used(i.e. that the blood magic spec on the build is actually +2), write the skills like this: the Blood@(number it will be after awaken, probably 16 or 17) ex: the Blood@16 --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 13:46, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :its really bad blood sucks so much better to play curses or melee will own you That Twin 13:51, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::You're so bad its funny. Blood is subpar, yes, but notice the tags mentioned, RA and AB. In those theatres this has serious potential, being relatively full of energy, defense, and life steal. Also running curse necros for the sole intent of raping melee is fucking bad, and in RA curse necros are absolutely terribad. Its in balanced TA when you get the full effect of them and not anywhere else.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 13:56, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::serious have u never played an anti melee necro and run round owning noobs in AB just SS them and reckless haste and everyone round em dies That Twin 13:58, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::This argument is pointless. Theres a million ways to disprove the idiocy your spitting out with actual tactics, but its over my dead body that i'll start a discussion about how exactly to win AB as a terrible player fighting other shitters.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:01, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::lol fair point That Twin 14:45, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Imo Bad skills are bad. Patient spirit can easily outheal any and all damage this build does, making it phail, rather hard in fact. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:55, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Isnt built to kill or be played against good monks. It can solo most shrines in AB, doesnt die to the standard amounts of melee shit in RA, and in both does unstoppable damage that is terribly endless.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:00, 26 September 2008 (EDT) I agree that blood is great for AB/RA, and I play a similar concept build. However, this bar is seriously bad. The DPS is like 5 or something. ATB is seriously a waste of a slot you do more DPS with life siphon. --Thc 01:39, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Its pretty shitty, but that being said, if you're good with agony you'll get good numbers, and in the 1v1 heavyness of AB and RA, the DPS is usually enough. I've found what makes it so fun to play is it doesnt fucking die, but maintains steady damage. So you basically camp a big battle and survive throughout. A sin might last 20 seconds in a large unsupported shrine skirmish, doing (this is arbitrary) 3000 damage in that time. This wont die for the 2:10 duration of the fight and will just keep on racking numbers up.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 01:46, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Here's what I came up with: More damage, life sac but about 2.4 billion regen. --Thc 02:32, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :y the hell wud you want to just stand in the middle of a bagttle and do nothing eventually your team will die and youll get over run.....wat the point That Twin 04:15, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::In case you didn't notice, that /D version has roughly the same offensive skills as your build, lesser but maintainable block % but higher regeneration.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::Eh. You dont get a 16 AL shield, 65 damage and bleeding, and 0sec activation time with /d. and its extremely energy heavy.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:56, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::It's not extremely energy heavy. Spamming BotA, JG and DP on recharge nets you zero energy with masochism up. The 1/4 cast time doesn't matter too much, especially with the shadow step nerfs. Loss of shield sucks, but I think more damage and more regen makes up for it. --Thc 14:21, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::This build is fungay-- 22:02, 29 September 2008 (EDT)